The present disclosure relates to a dryer for an inkjet printing system, and to a corresponding method for drying the print image of an inkjet printing system.
Inkjet printing systems may be used to print to recording media (for example paper). For this, one or more nozzles may be used in order to fire ink droplets onto a recording medium and in order to thus generate a desired print image on the recording medium.
An inkjet printing system may comprise one or more dryers in order to dry the recording medium after application of the print image, and in order to thus fix the applied ink onto the recording medium. An insufficient drying of the recording medium may lead to the situation that the print image is smeared by following processing steps, and/or that components of the inkjet printing system are contaminated by insufficiently dried ink. Furthermore, a degradation of the recording medium and/or of the print image may possibly be caused by the process of drying (in particular by too intensive a drying).
The exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.